Those Fairy Folk
by LadyKaramel
Summary: This is a rewrite and in this story I pair Crowley with my OC character Caroline and I explain her background a little bit while giving Crowley the love he deserves. Please give me any ideas if you think of them and there is another story with the same pairing in my profile.


Hey you guys I have a new story that actually was one I started but never really finished. It's about Crowley and my oc character Caroline and after hearing him proclaim he just wants to be loved I made this story. It starts off slow and gradually picks up speed as we get more into the story and please if you have any ideas then tell me. I own nothing but my oc's.

0000000000

Sam and Dean pulled up the impala to yet another crime scene and upon getting out of the car then approaching the officers they flashed their badges. The officer nodded and motioned for them to follow him into the charted off area. THe EMT's n duty pulled back the blanket they had draped over the body and Sam as well as Dean recoiled in disgust.

"Found this guy about four hours ago and at first glance you'd think it was an animal attack but then when you look at the face you'd realize that wouldn't make sense because it's been melted off. The weirdest thing though is that there were hoof prints around the body but no dog prints like we expected and we found spider web stuck to his clothing. The worst part is that he was trampled to death after his face had been melted which means that we're either looking for an acid weilding Equestrian worker or we're looking at a cold case." the EMT declared as he helepd the other cover the body and pick the gurney back up.

Sam and Dean made their way back to the impala and after getting in and then starting the car Sam was the first to speak.

"This is the fifth "animal attack" this week and Bobby has been working constantly trying to find a pattern or something."

"Well we can only hope that whatever this thing is we can find a way to kill it before that EMT who watches too much daytime television makes another bad acting wise crack." Dean said.

_At Bobby's house..._

Sam and Dean came into the living room holding a bottle of beer each and sitting down in front of a book of lore. Bobby suddenly came into the room holding a book of lore as well that was open to a page with a red haired figure on it.

"Boys I found something that you're gonna' want to see." Bobby said.

"What is it Bobby?" Dean asked.

"I found something that talks about a child of death being conceived by a dark fairy and death himself and the date of this happening ties into an actual even that happened in the thirties." Bobby explained as he went over to the desk and pulled a folder out of the drawer. He opened it and several old news articles fell out with the headlines "horrendous earthquake in the city" and "monster woman chased from town".

"In 1932 an un named woman was chased out of our small town after being accused of practicing whichcraft and trying to connect to the Reaper. She was said to have red hair and in the night people had said they saw the shadow of wings following behind her. She was pregenant by popular belief and soon after daring to return she was burned to death." Bobby read from one of the articles.

"So was the baby ever found?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't say and I don't think anyone ever went looking but there's a legend that say the child grew up under the wing of the Four Horsemen and each of them taught the child a way of combat and how to control the powers they had been given." Bobby explained and a wave of wind flew over all of them and when they turned they saw Castiel.

"You need to stop this pursuit instantly before it goes any further." Castiel said.

"Why Cas? And what's so dangerous about it?" Dean asked.

"You're dealing with the child of the Horseman of Death and if he catches wind of your plan then he will put a stop to your lives instead of your plan. You cannot seek out this woman." Castiel said.

"Cas this is the only chance we have to- wait a minute. Did you just say woman?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded.

"THe child has grown but she has been locked away someplace for the main reason of keeping the Horsemen at bay and even if they did try to get to her she is being guarded by an unknown pressence. Any plan of attack against her would utterly fail and even if you could wound her she would be healed and revived within an instant. There are very few things that can harm her which would make it dangerous had she not been sealed inside of a building by her father." Castiel explained and Dean got up from the chair then walked over to Castiel.

"Well Cas you make one heck of an argument and I gotta' say I feel a little guilty wanting to go off and hunt this monster lady."

With those words Dean took a lighter, flicked it on and threw it onto the floor which caused a circle to spring up around Castiel.

"But only a little." Dean said and he, Sam, and Bobby hurried out of the room and out the door leaving Castiel to fume.

End of chapter 1.

What do you think? Please R and R! Please Please Please?!

-LadyKaramel


End file.
